Until the End of Time
by Ace of Skulls
Summary: He lifted his hand. The silver band I got him for our first Valentine's Day together shimmered on his finger. The inscription stood out against the silver. Taichi & Yamato: With Love Until the End of Time. Rated T for death and yaoi. No flames please.


**Hey everyone. I'm finally back, and getting into the Valentine's Day spirit with this depressing fic. I hate Valentine's Day...**

**Anyway, I'm marking my return with this, and maybe another less depressing, actual Valentine's Day fic before the 14th, before continuing my postponed stories. I hope you enjoy reading this more than I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, and if it turns out anything like this I don't want to. Thumbs up for whoever get's the reference.**

* * *

><p>When the phone rang for me, I wasn't expecting it. I though Matt was busy that day. He had told me his band was planning for a huge upcoming show. So when my phone went off and it was Matt's number, I was a bit confused. Happy, but confused.<p>

"Hey, Matt, what happened to band practice?" I asked, and paused when I didn't hear his voice. Instead, there was another voice, slow and hesitant.

"T..Tai…it's…it's TK…I…I need you…to come…to the hospital…it's…Matt…" he was sobbing, and I dropped the phone to the ground. I threw open my door and nearly collided with my little sister, Kari.

"Tai, what's…" she began, but I was gone. I was hurtling down the street as fast as my legs would go, and when I made it to the hospital my sides ached and my lungs burned, but I pushed through the doors and hurried to the reception desk.

"Where's Matt Ishida?" I demanded. The woman looked up at me, surprised.

"I…I'm sorry but…we only allow family and…" she tried to say, but I cut her off.

"I'm Taichi Yagami. I'm his best friend. Please, I have to see him." I begged. She looked around the lobby for a moment before nodding.

"Alright. Floor 3, room 307." she told me. I thanked her excessively as I ran to the stairs. Elevators take too long when you're in a hurry.

I find his room and go in without knocking. TK's there in a chair, and he jumps up when he sees me.

"Tai! Thank god, I wasn't sure if you were coming." he said. I ran over to the bed and nearly fell to the ground. Matt was there, hooked up to several machines and IVs. He was pale, or rather paler than normal Matt pale. There were dark circles under his eyes like bruises, and when he opened his eyes to look at me, they only made it half way. His smile was weak.

"Hey…Tai…" he groaned, and coughed hard. I ran over to him and hugged his thin frame as best I could in his current state. When I finally managed to pry loose, I looked to TK, whose eyes were still red and puffy.

"What…what's going on?" I demanded. TK sighed.

"He's got some rare kind of leukemia. He's been hiding it for months." the younger blond replied. I looked back to Matt.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked softly. He sighed, his eyes closing again.

"They told me…it's…incurable. So…I decided to…keep it to…myself. I didn't…want to…worry you guys…" he gasped. I could tell he was having trouble breathing. I turned to TK.

"Can I…?" I said, and he nodded, leaving the room. I pulled a chair next to Matt's bed and rested my chin on the crisp sheets.

"Matt…how could you keep something like this hidden? How long?" I asked. He took a long, deep breath.

"I found out…about two…months ago…it was so…far along…they said I only had…a few months. So I decided not to…get treatment…they said…it would only get…another month or so…and it would hurt…I'm so sorry…I'm scared Tai…" he whispered, and tears began to slide down his cheeks. I reached up and wiped them away with my thumb.

"Matt…I understand. You didn't want to worry us. But…I wish you would have. I…I wish we had more time but…Matt…" I stutter. I can't quite get the words out.

"Tai…I…love you…" he sighs. I look up at him, not really surprised he said it first. He was always better with words. I was more of an actions guy.

So I played my strengths.

In less than a second I was forward, my mouth inches from his, and in another second they were together, and soon my arms were around him, and his around me, and we just kissed. Finally I realized that I had to breathe, and reluctantly detached myself from his. He was breathing heavily, and smiling.

"I'm going to miss you…" I cried. He lifted his hand. The silver band I got him for our first Valentine's Day together shimmered on his finger. The inscription stood out against the silver.

_Taichi & Yamato: With Love _

_Until the End of Time_

He slid it off his hand and slowly lowered it into mine.

"My Taichi. With love…" he paused to take a few shallow breaths.

"Until the end of time." I finished, and kissed him one last time. This time I opened my eyes, and he did the same. The radiant blue stared back at me, still glowing even in the end.

And then they faded. They say you can see the life leave a person's eyes. I never believed it until now. I pulled back and looked at him. He was smiling, and his eyes closed.

He was gone.

I slid the ring onto my middle finger.

"Until the end of time." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Your reviews will dull the pain of writing this and help me get through yet another depressing Valentine's Day. See you all soon!<strong>

**And yes, it was a fairly thick silver band, but the space between the lines wasn't that big when I wrote it. Stupid document editor...**


End file.
